Cheep Cheep Beach
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Cheep Cheep Beach. So vast, so wide, so... beautiful. Perfect white sand, bright blue seas, vibrant jungle foliage, a wooden boardwalk with various vistas, and a giant lighthouse, it's definitely a great place to relax and race about for the first place finish!
1. Cheep Cheep Beach

**Cheep Cheep Beach  
><strong>

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

The Cheep Cheep Beach. What a wondrous place to relax. Or race, as it was commonly known for. But yes, with its sprawling huge beach, underwater segments, and the thick tropical jungle to wrap things up, with it all starting on a solid wooden boardwalk consisting of various wooden villas, it was a great place to enjoy the summer breeze. Mario, Dry Bowser, and Birdo were all relaxing on the base of the lighthouse, looking out into the sea as the classic, red colored Cheep Cheep were bouncing around.

"Mamma mia, is it-a beautiful!" Mario stated boldly in his Italian accent, wrapping his arms around the back of his head again after moving them in an excited matter.

Dry Bowser, who also had his skeletal arms wrapped around the back of his skull, nodded in agreement, being in the middle with Mario on his left and Birdo on his right. "You said it, plumber boy. The waves are definitely a nice change of pace from all that hectic racing action."

"Yeah. I wonder who's racing around here, anyway." Birdo added as she had her hands on her chest, kicking her feet back as she noticed how vast the clear blue sky was amongst the giant, white puffy clouds overlooking the entire beach.

To answer her question, a R.O.B. in a R.O.B. LGS vehicle zipped by, followed by several Dry Bones users using the Dry Bomber vehicle and with one lone red robed Shy Guy in a standard red kart behind all of them, with the three characters glancing at each other as they blinked.

"Well, that answered the question." Dry Bowser remarked while rolling his boney left hand around.

Birdo nodded as she shrugged. "It certainly did." She added on, opening her eyes.

Mario interrupted as he pumped his left arm in the air. "You know what-a I'm in the mood-a for now-a? Seafood!" He joyfully exclaimed.

Dry Bowser and Birdo glanced at Mario as the red capped plumber moved his hands around, trying his best to rationalize.

"Oh come on! Don't you know why I want sea food?" Mario stated as he joked around, "Because I want to _see food_ while I'm near the ocean! Ho ho!"

Dry Bowser groaned in annoyance as he closed his eyes, with Birdo slapping her forehead with her right hand as Mario frowned, finally understanding how Lakithunder felt, who was going around the beach looking for a good spot to hook up some energy.

"I'm sensing a pretty _shocking_ presence of someone making puns nearby..." Lakithunder muttered to himself as he hovered high above the sea, watching the waves gently splash onto the beach.


	2. Jungle Ambiance

The Cheep Cheep Beach was enjoying a nice, quiet night with no one present, with Toad and Toadette both slowly racing through the tropical beach as they were enjoying the ambiance of the jungle section.

"Man, this is pretty cool!" Toad remarked as he turned to Toadette, both of them in pipe framed karts that matched their colors. "You can really hear the chirps of the birds here when there's no one zipping by!"

Toadette nodded in agreement as she rolled her right hand around. "You know, we should both hang out underneath one of the tropical palm trees, just to have a moment together..."

Toad blinked as he turned to Toadette, tilting his head to the right. "Why do that when we can enjoy our time together like this?"

Toadette frowned as she moved back her pink pigtails. "Oh Toad, you just don't understand me." She then zipped away, with Toad blinking as he shook his head.

"What's up with her?" Toad asked as he was hit by a coconut chucked from the jungle on his right, being knocked off his kart as his kart went crashing into the barrier, with the various birds laughing at Toad as he landed in a mud pit, groaning in pain.


	3. Construction Work

The Cheep Cheep Beach was having some construction going on at the wooden pier at the start of the beachy racecourse, with Morton Koopa and several Hammer Brothers present as Birdo and Wendy O' Koopa were walking through the jungle, noticing that the pier was closed off.

"Huh? What's going up down here?" Birdo asked as she moved her hands around.

Morton, who had a yellow construction hat on, turned around to face the two reptilian girls, waving at them with his right hand. "Oh, we're just fixing up the pier and some of the wooden cottages here. That rainstorm last night did a lot of damage."

"So I see." Wendy remarked as she folded her arms together. "How was fixing the Electrodome a few nights ago?"

"Oh... that." Morton admitted as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "It stunk, literally. The gas blast that air headed blonde princess in pink left was so putrid, it nearly made all of us faint upon smelling it."

"Well be thankful that you don't have to worry about her here," Birdo commented as she rolled her left hand around, her arms crossed together. "So, do you need anything?"

Morton glanced at Wendy as he smirked, adjusting his yellow construction hat. "Well, I could go for some Wendy's now..."

"Ha! As if!" Wendy exclaimed as she rolled her eyes, heading back to the tropical jungle as Birdo followed her.


	4. Surfing On The Waves

Cheep Cheep Beach was as sunny as it could ever be, with dolphins splashing in the ocean as Toadette and Dry Bowser were both taking surfing lessons from Larry Koopa, who himself prided on swimming out to sea on a surfboard.

"So how do you guys like it so far?" Larry asked as he was on the right side, facing Dry Bowser and Toadette.

"I don't know about D-B, but I'm having so much fun riding these waves!" Toadette exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air. "I should have tried doing this years ago!"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well don't get carried away. We might have a good position now, but just wait. There will be a bigger wave and it'll cause us to dive under the water or-"

It was then that a larger wave emerged above the wave the three characters were riding on, swamping them with seawater as they all resurfaced on the wet shoreline, their faces in the sand as their surfboards were pushed farther up on the sand, with several seagulls surrounding them.


	5. A Cheap, Rainy Storm

The Cheep Cheep Beach was experiencing a downpour as it was raining on the beach, with Birdo and Toadette walking through it, on the sand as they both had pink umbrellas in their hands.

"You know, I don't think we ever have been here when it was raining," Toadette commented as she tilted her head to Birdo, the two pink girls approaching the tropical jungle as they walked past the giant lighthouse.

Birdo nodded as she rolled her left hand around. "Well, I have. This place seems a bit more different when different weather occurs."

As they approached the jungle, a huge wave came towards them, sweeping them as they screamed, emerging out of the water that was now seeping through the jungle, the girls glancing at each other.

"Ugh! My bow is ruined!' Birdo groaned as she was annoyed by her bow getting soaked.

"Well, at least something unordinary occured!" Toadette stated as she sheepishly chuckled, feeling all of her clothing soak.

Birdo folded her arms together as she lowered her eyes at Toadette, with the two heading towards the wooden pier, the water picking up the wooden cottages and breaking apart the planks, with a huge tornado spouting several miles south as it came towards the beach. Birdo and Toadette screamed as they held onto each other, being picked up by the tornado as the entire beach got soaked by the water, with the lighthouse standing firm despite water violently splashing against it, causing some damage to the exterior walls, with giant purple eels rising up towards the surface of the sea due to the shift of currents in the water.


	6. The Sand, The Sky, and The Sea

"You know what I like about the beach?" Iggy Koopa stated as he and Bowser Junior were relaxing on the white sandy beach near the wooden boardwalk, their arms wrapped around the back of their heads.

"No, what?" Bowser Jr. stated, turning his head to Iggy.

"How beautiful the sky looks. It must be the combination of the sea and the sand." Iggy pointed out, "I could look at this for days."

"...Whatever you say." Bowser Jr. stated, turning to his right, gawking in disbelief as he saw Wendy O' Koopa and Lemmy Koopa making out on the wooden boardwalk. "No way..."

Iggy turned his head to see what Bowser Jr. was looking at, gasping in shock as he got a heart attack. Bowser Jr. turned back to Iggy, slapping his forehead and sighing as he tried to wake him up by repeatedly slapping him.


	7. High Above The Beach

"Question," Birdo stated as she and Dry Bowser were in a Hot Air Balloon flying over the Cheep Cheep Beach, with a race occuring on the beach below. "Just how touched up was thus racecourse?"

"Oh, not much. Other than the bloom being made brighter and it being more colorful." Dry Bowser stated as he rubbed his boney chin with his right hand.

"Although I did see some Piantas and Nokis that weren't present here before."

"Really? Piantas all the way out here?" Birdo commented as she adjusted her pink bow. "I guess they must turn up at every tropical location."

"Well of course they do. They have trees on their heads." Dry Bowser responded as he chuckled, wrapping his right arm around Birdo. "But I guess that's what makes them... tropical."

Birdo watched as Dry Bowser moved his skeletal fingertips up her chest, eying the reptilian skeleton. "Are you... flirting with me, sir?"

"...Maybe I am." Dry Bowser stated as he wiggled his eyebrows, causing Birdo to chuckle as the two leaned in forward.

"Dry Bowser and Birdo, sitting in a hot air balloon, kissing each other over the moon!" Petey Piranha laughed as he suddenly appeared. Birdo screamed as she flailed her arms, nearly falling out of the hot air balloon as Dry Bowser grabbed her, glaring at Petey Piranha.

"Now why did you have to come and ruin the moment, you big idiot?" Dry Bowser snapped, not being pleased with Petey's presence.

"I was just coming to say hi." Petey stated as he pulled out Toadette from his red pouch. "So did she."

"Hey DB! Are you making out... with another girl!?" Toadette stated, being shocked yet excited as she placed her hands on her face.

Dry Bowser pinched the temple of his skull. "Oh lord, give me strength..." He then pulled out a cannon, blasting Petey and Toadette out of the sky as he turned to Birdo. "Now, where were we...?"

Birdo chuckled as she and Dry Bowser began spending a bit more time with each other, while Petey and Toadette landed in the sand, causing a huge sand splash as the racers were blinded, causing them to spin out and head into the water as they all called for Lakitu to rescue them.


	8. The Cheap Cheep Cheep

Mario was walking over a long, wooden bridge near the Cheep Cheep Beach, trying not to get attacked by the annoying Cheep Cheep fish that kept leaping out from the salty sea water below. Mario ducked, and he jumped up into the air several times, grabbing as much coins from the golden ? blocks as he could, stuffing them into his blue overalls pockets. Mario resorted to running when a pesky green Cheep Cheep bumped into him, and made him smaller, making him Pathetic Mario.

"...That's mean," Mario admitted as he frantically pulled out his red shirt to see if he had any mushrooms to make himself big again.

He didn't.

Slapping his forehead and groaning, Mario camped around a pair of ? blocks nearby, hoping to get out a red mushroom. Instead, he got a poison mushroom, which resulted in him losing a life. Fuming with rage, Mario returned back to normal as he popped up in the same spot he previously was, enraged at the Cheep Cheep that kept leaping back from and back into the water. Grabbing a nearby Fire Flower, Mario used the plant to spew out flames at the fish, burning off their flesh as he laughed like a maniac on shrooms. Fifteen seconds later, the Fire Flower wilted, and eating it, Mario used his fireballs to continue doing the damage, but he stopped when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Turning around, Mario looked up, and his mustache dropped as he saw a grinning Bowser.

"Hi," Was all the King of the Koopa stated as he kicked Mario straight into the pit right next to him, screaming as several angry purple Cheep Cheep started munching down on the middle aged plumber. Bowser just stood their, laughing as the leaping Cheep Cheep also began laughing, while Mario echoed with screams of pain, his red shirt and blue overalls being ripped to shreds from the puny teeth of the carnivorous fish.

* * *

><p>"...You think something happened to Mario?" Toadette asked Birdo and Dry Bowser as they were all collecting fruit in the tropical jungle of the Cheep Cheep Beach.<p>

"Given the context of this chapter, probably..." Birdo remarked, with some annoying bees attempting to sting her as she fired back several white eggs in defense, which seemed to work as it scared them off.

"It's always something with that pesky plumber..." Dry Bowser droned as a green coconut fell on his skull, causing it to knock it off his boney body.

Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Birdo all glanced up, to see that it was Petey Piranha playing around with a bunch of Cheep Cheep fish that somehow got tangled within the leaves of the tropical trees. Most likely from a storm.


End file.
